


Raine's Journey

by Kelette



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelette/pseuds/Kelette
Summary: The Journey of Regeneration has just begun, this is Raine's perspective. She leaves her brother behind, distrusts Kratos' ability to use mana, and comes to the concerning that she's the only one who can't recognize Noishe's howl. Complete short piece.





	Raine's Journey

Raine wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she was grateful than Lloyd was running late. It kept Genis distracted as he ran to the village entrance and back. As long as Genis worried about Lloyd, Raine didn’t have to worry about saying goodbye and leaving Genis alone in Iselia. 

Needing a distraction herself, Raine grabbed her things and left her house for the last time without ceremony. Colette was waiting inside her own home with her family until the last minute.

“It’s almost time,” Phila told her granddaughter. 

“Yes,” Colette answered, standing stiffly as Philia adjusted her hair. 

“I suppose we’ll have to leave before saying goodbye to Lloyd,” Rain said, watching Colette to see how she would react. “Or we could ask Kratos to go through the forest to fetch him.”

Colette shook her head quickly. “No, it’s alright. He’s probably just… overslept.” Colette’s voice wavered as if to hide a lie.

Raine frowned. Did Colette lie to Lloyd about the send off time to prevent Lloyd’s attempts to join the journey? It was a more devious move that Raine wouldn’t have expected from her gentle student.

Colette’s eyes darted around the room, fearful of being caught in her misdirection.

It was better this way, Raine decided. If Lloyd found a way to follow after them, then Genis would be left alone in Iselia.

“It’s time,” Kratos announced from the doorway.

Raine bowed her head towards Colette’s family. “I’ll meet you at the village entrance,” she said, before removing herself so that Colette could say her final farewells. 

Students clambored at the edge of the streets, furiously waving goodbye to Raine. Raine smiled gently and waved back.

“Raine!” Genis ran towards her at a painfully slow pace. “Lloyd still isn’t here!”

Raine placed her hand on her brother’s head while he tried to catch his breath. “We’ll have to leave without saying goodbye to him. Scold him for us when he finally shows up, okay?”

Genis raised his head as she patted it. “Raine…”

“Be good while we’re gone,” Raine added, speaking more quickly now. “Don’t forget to study.”

Genis stepped back and nodded, sniffing away tears. 

Raine continued towards the entrance where Kratos waited. Soon, Colette would join them for the final send off. 

**

“Lightning!” 

Raine winced as the spell flashed before her. She clutched her staff closely. “Colette, don’t get too close to the enemy,” Raine called out, preparing a first aid spell anyway. She cringed as she drew on her limited mana to prepare the spell. After this, she wouldn’t have the energy to cast another. 

Kratos charged towards the enemy that Colette had singled out. Colette tripped, the monster using the opportunity to strike her.

“First aid!” Raine called out, grateful she had prepared the spell. The restorative energy didn’t break the monster’s attack, however.

“Sonic thrust!” Kratos’ sword skewered the enemy before it could land another hit on the Chosen.

Raine exhaled with relief as she ran towards the girl. “Colette, are you alright?” 

Cringing even as she smiled, Colette wobbled to her feet. “I’m fine, professor. I’m sorry for messing up.”

Raine bit her lip as she looked at Colette. Her charge clearly wasn’t fine. “Don’t worry about it,” Raine said, wishing she still had the strength to cast another spell. 

“First aid!”

Raine jumped as Kratos poured healing energy into Colette. “You should listen more closely to your teacher next time,” Kratos chided the girl.

Raine blinked. It was the longest sentence she had heard hi say so far. More importantly… She scowled at the human. She didn’t understand the source of his mana. Was he part elf? Was it his exesphere?

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Colette said to the mercenary.

“Let’s continue,” Kratos instructed, and Colette obediently stumbled forward. Raine hastened to follow.

**

Colette fell asleep quickly under the stars. Raine was also worn out, but this was her one opportunity to speak to Kratos without Colette eavesdropping. 

“How do you use mana?” Raine asked. “I thought that only individuals with elven blood could use those sort of spells.”

Kratos sat at the edge of the camp, offering to guard throughout the night. He claimed he could sleep lightly enough that he would wake up if anyone approached. Colette had accepted this logic, so Raine had no choice to agree. 

Kratos raised his face without emotion. “I’m not a half-elf like you, if that’s what you’re asking.” He spoke softly.

Raine flinched, her hands gripping her staff so tightly that her knuckles turned white. “I’m full elf,” she told Kratos in a calm voice. 

“Hmm…” It didn’t sound like he believed her. “I took a compound that artificially introduced mana into my blood. It’s what allows me to cast spells.”

Raine swallowed, still jittery from his earlier sentence. “I’ve never heard of such a compound before.”

“It’s uncommon.”

“Why would you take something like that?” Ranie asked.

Kratos didn’t respond at first. “It was a long time ago,” he finally said. “I thought it would help me fight.”

“Because you’re a mercenary?”

Kratos nodded, silent again.

Raine shifted in her seat. She wanted to ask more questions about the compound, but she was uncomfortable now that her heritage had been brought up with startling accuracy. Instead she tried to settle into her blankets and sleep. 

“I hadn’t meant to offend you with my earlier comment,” Kratos said suddenly, causing Raine to jump. She looked at him. He was sitting upright, his sword leaning into the crook of his elbow. “My two closest friends were half-elves. It may have been what inspired me to take the compound in the first place.”

Raine nodded, stunned by the sudden revelation. The human mercenary had half-elven friends? The thought allowed her to settle into her makeshift bed with deeper security. Perhaps there was a place for her and Genis in this world after all. Only a shred of concern remained over the fact that Kratos had referred to his friends with past tense.

**

Triet Desert was a hot, miserable place. Saving the world wasn’t worth it. A chance to see the Triet Ruins in person would be, so Raine quietly ignored the heat. It was for the best, as Kratos didn’t even seem to feel the heat and Colette took her duties too seriously to contemplate complaining. 

An animal howled in the distance. Raine wasn’t good with animals, but she could have sworn she recognized that one. Perhaps it was a monster they had fought too many times before.

Kratos stiffened at the sound. Raine and Colette turned to watch him. The animal howled again, and Kratos turned to run towards it. With a start, Colette ran after him. 

“Noishe!” Colette called out. An even closer howl responded.

Noishe? What was Lloyd’s pet doing all the way in the middle of Triet desert? Raine trailed after her companions, the slowest of the bunch. 

Raine struggled forward in the heat until she heard a voice she could never misplace.

“I can’t believe we found you! Colette, you have to help, Lloyd was just taken away by the-”

“Genis?” Raine ran forward, grabbing her younger brother, cutting him off mid-sentence.

“Raine! You’re here!” Genis hugged her back.

They were allowed a couple seconds to themselves, at which point Raine’s brain finally caught up with what Genis was saying. “What happened to Lloyd? Just what are you two doing out here in the desert anyway? Genis, you have a lot of explaining to do.” Raine tried to sound as stern as she could as Genis nervously laughed. Inside she was just a little bit grateful to be reunited with her brother sooner than expected, even if this was a journey she’d rather not take him on.


End file.
